And Back Again
by xAlennahx
Summary: Frodo hopes to meet Bilbo's old friends in Valinor. Thilbo Bagginshield.


**And Back Again**. A Thilbo Bagginshield Oneshot

**Yaoi/Slash:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Frodo hopes to meet Bilbo's old friends in Valinor.

**Genre:** Humour and Family basically. Though of course also some romance.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

Frodo sighed as he looked over the water. He used to be really scared of the water, but that was almost gone now. He still didn't like to go swimming though. He looked slightly to his right, so he could see his uncle, leaning over the railing. Obviously, Bilbo wasn't scared of the water.

Frodo supposed that came with the river-riding-in-barrels adventure.

"What are you looking at lad?"

Frode smiled. His uncle Bilbo may be old, but he was as sharp as ever. "You look younger again."

Bilbo touched his face. "I guess I do."

"I wonder if we can see your friends there." Frodo turned and grinned at his uncle, who turned bright red till his ears. He'd always wondered what was up with Bilbo's friends. His uncle had always told his stories to the younger Hobbits, even if their parents didn't really want them to hear. Frodo supposed most didn't believe him. When Bilbo had taken him in, he didn't believe it at first either, but when he'd gotten older, Gandalf had visited and he had asked. He remembered that short conversation in their kitchen quite good. Even then, he had seen the way Sam looked at Rosie. He vaguely remembered his parents doing the same. He hardly knew any grownup Hobbits that weren't married, unless they lost their loved one. Even Bilbo's parents, who he heard were so different, had married and been in love. But Bilbo had never married. Frodo had experienced first-hand that most Hobbits thought Bilbo was a bit queer, but he had also been a handsome Hobbit and lot of lasses and lads had tried to court him. Bilbo had never reciprocated any advances though. So when Frodo and Gandalf had been alone, Frodo had finally dared to ask. Gandalf had laughed sadly.

"I'm afraid that's at least partly my fault, young one." He hadn't said anything more after that, no matter how many times Frodo asked. It only made Frodo more determined to get to know the truth.

He _knew_ it had something to with his uncle's journey. He just didn't know exactly what yet. Now they were almost in Valinor, he knew there might be a chance they would meet Bilbo's old company.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, my boy." Frodo turned and leaned his back against the railing, arms save on the inside. He looked at his uncle.

"In Valinor we'll look the same as we were most happy, won't we?"

"Yes. Though I don't think we will chance much more now. We are almost there, as I told you before." Frodo looked at his uncle from his hairy feet to his pointy ears and down again.

"You look like when I started to live with you."

Bilbo hummed.

"But you weren't happy then." The look Bilbo gave his nephew seemed to scream 'damn all meddling nephews.' He didn't answer though. It only made Frodo to get to know more. He was just about to ask when somebody screamed about land. Frodo wondered slightly why they needed to scream. Wasn't this whole journey about peace?

Apparently it wasn't because most people seemed to be dying to get of the ship. Frodo had to admit, he was happy to see land again. He grinned when he looked around. The Elves hadn't been lying, it was truly beautiful here.

He looked back to where his uncle was when he heard some shouting. He laughed when he saw his uncle was surrounded by Dwarves.

Figures, though they hadn't known for certain if they'd be here.

Frodo smiled to himself and walked to where his uncle was standing, laughing happily.

'Might as well get to know them.'

Xx

When Bilbo left the ship he was immediately attacked. He must say he was surprised when he felt his back hit the ground and felt two bodies fell on top of him.

"MISTER BOGGINS!"

Kili.

"BILBO WE MISSED YOU."

Fili.

Well that explained the two bodies. When he was standing on his two feet again, Bilbo was hugged by the other Dwarves. Even Dwalin seemed to have missed him.

He suddenly felt a presence next to him and he smiled as he saw Frodo.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Frodo." He paused for a second. "Frodo these gentlemen are Kili, Fili, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin,"

"Hee! You are Gimli's father!"

Gloin nodded and opened his mouth to start a story about his son, but Bilbo cut him off. "and that is Oin, Dori, Nori, and Ori." He looked around. "Where is Thorin?"

"He's probably lost."

"Like always."

Bilbo laughed at the two brothers. "Twice probably." They all laughed at the old joke, but Frodo noted the Dwarves looked at him with a weird expression.

Xx

After an awkward silent one of them opened his mouth. Frodo thought it was Bofur, but he wasn't sure. He looked at his hat. He seemed to remember vaguely Bofur was the one with the hat.

"So where is your woman?"

"My-my WHAT?" Bilbo sputtered. "No. No. I don't think you understand, you see…"

"I'm his nephew. He never married." Frodo smiled widely, suddenly understanding why the Dwarves seemed so awkward. Thorin was the only one that wasn't here. Frodo supposed that explained quite a lot.

"Who married?" Talking about the Devil. Frodo could see why his Uncle liked this man so much. His looks certainly didn't lie. Though he seemed kind of gruff. Now he thought about it, one of the nephews really looked like him. He shook his head a little, his thoughts were trailing, as they seemed to do a lot lately. Frodo just blamed the trauma.

"Nobody, that's the point."

"And who are you?" The Dwarf, who Frodo assumed to be Thorin Oakenshield, looked at him, before looking to his uncle. Bilbo looked a bit faint, Frodo noted.

"Bilbo." Thorin seemed to forget about Frodo as soon as he saw Bilbo, but Frodo couldn't care less. He grinned widely when Thorin stepped forward and hugged Bilbo. His uncle was never very large and he almost disappeared in the Dwarf's arms. Everybody seemed to hold their breaths, as though they were afraid and hopeful at the same time. 'Quite a weird combination' Frodo thought. He didn't know what faces they made, because he didn't want to tear his face away from the great smile on his uncle's face. Thorin murmured something and Bilbo's smile turned even wider. He blushed red till the tips of his ears and answered the murmur: "I missed you too."

Kili whooped at the words and Frodo grinned widely at him, understanding his joy.

Bilbo and Thorin stared at each other, for a while. Everybody else was still staring with hopeful looks. Frodo sighed. This was kind of awkward. He just wanted to open his mouth, when Dwalin did it first.

"For God's sake Thorin, you waited 60 years for this. Kiss our Burglar already."

And so he did. This time it wasn't only Kili who whooped. All of them cheered, including Frodo. Bilbo looked at him when he broke apart. He was smiling and so was Frodo.

His uncle deserved this.

Frodo was going to miss Sam. He was going to miss Merry and Pippin. He still wasn't over everything that happened.

But he was very glad he came here with his uncle, to see him smile like he never did.

Frodo sat down, suddenly tired. He turned his head when Kili flopped down next to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Keeping Bilbo safe. He's kind of our uncle too, you know." The dark haired Dwarf smiled at him. Frodo smiled back, but didn't say anything. He lay down on his back instead, not even surprised Kili did the same. He looked at the blue sky, a few birds flew by.

Peace was finally there upon them.

* * *

**A/N**

**THE END. Hope you liked it! I do realise Dwarves technically don't go to Valinor. I did a little research though I could hardly find anything. I do have the LOTR & Hobbit books and stuff, but it'd take A LOT of time to go through all that information. I really like the idea that Frodo is almost a son to Bilbo. If we are going to ship him with Thorin, Frodo should at least know the truth. Besides, it's funny. For the people reading Of Lovely Dwarves, I SWEAR I'm working on it. Just not that very fast… SO SORRY! I'll update soon I promise. Please tell me your thoughts on this peace. **


End file.
